


How The Team Finds Out Lance Is Bi

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alien Planet, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Outer Space, Planets, Romantic Friendship, Sexuality, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang arrives at a rather particular planet. Lance for one loves it though.Oneshot/drabble





	How The Team Finds Out Lance Is Bi

The planet that Team Voltron had ended up was...interesting, to say the least. There wasn't anything wrong with it, don't get me wrong--it was inhabitable, and the aliens were friendly and against the Galra, which of course was a really good thing. But there was something big that none of Voltron could deny. 

"I wonder why there are only males here." Shiro mused one day as everyone was walking through one of the towns. The inhabitants had come out to greet them and talk to them--and yeah, they seemed to be more muscular and just more masculine than anything else. 

"I mean, they might not be all males." Hunk said. Pidge shook their head.

"Nope, I asked Coran. He said this was a predominantly male society." 

"Lance?" Shiro glanced at him. "Everything all right? You've been unnaturally quiet."

"That's not a bad thing," Keith muttered. 

Lance, for once, ignored him. He crouched down, folded his hands, took a deep breath. The others watched him, sort of concerned. 

"..." the team said. 

"........" the aliens said, watching him too, though curiously. 

"IT'S RAINING MEN!" Lance screamed.

"JeSuS cHrIsT!" Keith shrieked. 

* * *

Keith got over his shock of Lance screaming the catchphrase of an old 80's song, though not right away. Eventually, he forgave him. They were just sort of hanging out--and Keith would never, ever admit that he might've sort of liked this a little bit. Just a little bit though! And did he mention he only sort of did?

"Oh, that alien dude is looking at you, Lance."

Lance turned around and caught the alien's eye. He was handsome--tall, with light blue scales and yellow eyes. Lance grinned and winked at him. And then the alien grinned and winked back. 

"Hey, he just winked at me!" Lance said excitedly. 

Keith looked at him blankly. "Uh...he's a guy though."

"So?"

"Wait." Keith's eyes widened. "Are you gay?"

"No, son. Try again." Lance wasn't mad. Just wanted bisexuals to feel valid, that was all.

"Bi?" 

And Lance's face lit up proudly-- "Yep!"

"But..." Keith said. "You always flirted with  _girl_ aliens."

"Hey, I didn't know if they were girls! They were just cute aliens." Lance shrugged. Then he went back to talking about whatever he'd been talking about before. It wasn't that big of a deal. 

But all Keith could think about was holy shit he might actually have a chance with him--

 


End file.
